


a hidden heat

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor helps Bruce gets dressed, who isn't too sure how to deal with Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hidden heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 677 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave an “ **Zip Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [ _this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For mimeus and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

The clothes had been given to him by Thor's mother, Frigga. Bruce wasn't so sure how to react to that. She was something... Bruce couldn't identify and it confused him.

Thor had brought him to Asgard, wanting to share his home with him. When they had arrived, there was Frigga waiting for them alongside Heimdall. Bruce only knew of them, really, from what Thor had told him and he hadn't expected the greeting he got.

"Thor!" Frigga swept forward, a broad smile on her face as she swept her son up into a warm hug. Thor returned it, nearly sweeping her off her feet in a one-armed hug, his other hand tightening its hold on Bruce's.

"Oh, I'm heartened to see you again, my son. We have much to speak of," her smile was warm and full of love. Then her attention changed to Bruce. Her smile was wide and a little knowing, "And you must be Bruce, I am so honoured to finally meet you."

And with that she swept him up in a warm, motherly hug, squeezing him tightly.

Bruce felt his stomach drop out and he tensed up, no idea how to respond. Over Frigga's shoulder, he could see Thor and he knew he was worried and guilt started to swell inside of him.

Frigga pulled back after a few minutes, her smile as warm as it had been before, "Truly, we wish you welcome. I do wish that it could have happened under more happy circumstances, rather than because Thor is needed to take care of the Allfather's affairs during the Odinsleep."

It was very hard not to like Frigga. She just smiled at him and, for once, he actually felt like she saw _him_ and didn't mind the scars or the pain that she saw. Thor probably got that from her – that strange ability of his to see the best in people.

"Well, come now, we should go make welcome. I hope you do not find me presumptuous, but I did make something for you to wear while you're with us, Bruce."

Bruce nearly froze, but nodded with wide eyes.

"There will be a feast later this evening," she said to Thor. "I know that I need not worry about your appearance, but I would like it if you came as well, Bruce."

He'd been rather speechless. And that had all led up to where he was now, staring at the clothes that Frigga had made for him.

They were truly lovely and they'd been soft when he'd touched them. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this or what he should do. Running was out of the question, there was nowhere to run _to_.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Thor came up behind him, his hands settling on Bruce's hips as he pressed a light kiss just under Bruce's ear – damn, but he knew what Bruce's sensitive spots were.

"Would you like my help dressing?"

Bruce nodded, his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat.

For the most part it went well, though Bruce was left shivering since Thor dressed him slowly, doing most of it himself, and softly caressing Bruce's skin as he went and pressing little kisses almost everywhere.

It was only when Thor was finishing up with the laces that held the tunic on that Bruce caught his hands in his, finding his voice at last.

"Why all of this? Is it... is it just because I'm sleeping with you? She does know that if you're with me there isn't going to be any heir, right?"

Thor leaned forward, kissing both of Bruce's cheeks, his forehead, and then his lips. He let his forehead rest against Bruce's, "She knows all of this. She knows that I love you and, for her, that is more than enough to welcome you here, into our home and our lives."

"She doesn't know me."

"Perhaps not, but she wants to," Thor's smile was wide, warm, and full of so much love. As always, Bruce found it hard not to smile back. "Will you let her?"

It took a few seconds for Bruce to reply, "I will."

**FIN.**


End file.
